Video streams can include a sequence of frames of picture elements (pixels). Image sensors can create a video stream that records a particular scene. However, image sensors frequently have defects that temporarily or permanently prevent accurate recording of some pixels of the scene. The defective pixels may become visually distracting when sensor defects produce defective pixels that contrast significantly from the surrounding pixels of the scene.
The embodiments of the present invention may address one or more of the above issues.